


Au chalet

by Kagamine_chiin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagamine_chiin/pseuds/Kagamine_chiin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of couples spending time together under the same roof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Au chalet

"My cards are absolute!" he stated matter-of-factly while trying to pull the living shit out of the man facing him with his burning gaze. He threw his set of cards and crossed his arms stubbornly, waiting for the whole universe to go back to that moment where things turned the wrong way -so that it could take the right one- because, he may be older and wiser, but there is just  _no way_  Akashi Seijuurou would lose at anything and even less at poker.

Murasakibara face-palmed himself and whined-like-growled at the childish demeanor of the one who was supposed to be the most responsible and the  ~~calculator~~  smarter of them all. "Aka-chin, please…" and Himuro burst out laughing, head falling first on the table and hands banging on the smooth surface in an unbearable ruckus but he didn't care right now –maybe he would have if he had not drink so much wine beforehand. "That is so lame of  _you_!"

"Kya!" Kouki's skin jumped from the flesh like a fur pealed from the beast and he looked at Akashi, smiling reassuringly and drawing gentle circle on the back of his hand so that he doesn't get mad or anything because he may be older and wiser, but he is still the terrible Akashi Seijuurou and Himuro –after beating him- is also mocking him. Murasakibara muffled his own laugh behind a snack and knocked Himuro out of the game in order to save his drunken ass. Both did their best so that Himuro and Akashi calm down and agree to continue the game, that got a lot of subtle skills from Kouki –well, he got better with the time- and a lot of dirty promises from Murasakibara.

Aomine rolled his eyes at the four men in the dinning room and stretched his sore legs to the long table adorning the living room, pulling a burritos-Momoi closer to him. She hummed slightly, stretched her own legs on the remaining space of the couch and buried her side in his larger frame, letting him wrap an arm around her. "Dai-chan," she savored the name like her favorite sweet, half asleep.

"Hmm?"

"You are sooo warm. No wonder you can't survive when it is cold around." And she rubbed herself against him like a puppy seeking for caress, so he petted her while rolling his eyes once again. "Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"Nuh huh. 'Cause you are stupid!"

"Bastard." He growled through clenched teeth, low enough to not be heard, even if he still rubbed his rough palm on the cover to warm her up more when she sneezed. "How can you be this cold while we are inside?"

"I don't know, Dai-chan. I don't know." He sighed and threw his head backward, resuming on his contemplation of the ceiling. He was too tired to do anything else and he was feeling too good to complain about being tired.

Kise suddenly started giggling and slid a little bit in the couch he was occupying, captivated by both the movie he was watching and by the smaller man lying on top of him. Kuroko was rubbing soothing thumbs on the back of Kise's hands that were lying on his stomach in a warm embrace and he was as focused in the movie as Kise. The smile in his eyes was enough of an indication to the fact that he was not wiggling his toes in synchro with Kise's out of boredom.

The blond let out another chuckle and sighed, kissing the side of Kuroko's hair and the latter leant a little more into him while briefly closing his eyes to relish the moment.

"Oh my God, Shin-chan, good one!" Takao chimed in glee, his agitation running from his body right up to Midorima's through their intertwined legs under the long table and the grumpy man grumbled something inaudible. Takao smiled, putting his palms on the floor to lean backward and lifted one eyebrow. "What is that, Shin-chan? We are winning, so be happy, okay?"

"Like hell you are!" Kagami barked from near Midorima, his long legs still trying to find a suitable position under the already occupied table since they were sitting on the floor. It left him in an awkward and almost painful position, but he didn't care, not when it was Teppei's turn to play and the man was still smiling softly and naively to their mischievous opponents like he didn't know they were waiting for a mistake. He glared. "Stop trying to distract him, Takao! And you, pay attention already!"

"Ah, sorry, sorry!" Teppei chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"This is only a game, Kagamin, please calm down." Momoi interrupted sleepily -whether to protect her beloved or to protest against the ruckus, no one really knew- as she shifted all alone in the couch and watched them with heavy lids. "Besides, are not you done already?"

"Almost!" Takao answered, too cheerfully for Midorima's taste who grumbled once again and was reward by a teasing and daring caress of nude legs under the table, leaving him blushing and speechless.

Aomine snorted and stretched. His eyes then zeroed in on the redhead even though his words were meant for everyone. "Well, I am off."

They bid him good bye and resumed the game, though Kagami's eyes longingly followed the retreating figure of the tanned man. Momoi smiled tenderly and while closing her eyes, started a counting from ten. She didn't reach seven.

"W-well, I am tired too, so –uhm- see you tomorrow!"

She giggled. Midorima rolled his eyes. Takao snickered. And even Kise and Kuroko, who were off in their own world until now, chuckled.

"Sh-shut the fuck up, you all!" he roared, blushing, before stomping down the hallway. He tiptoed, though, once he entered the room he shared with Aomine, instantly bathed in the scent of their personal space and the soft sound of snoring. He chuckled to himself while undressing -because Aomine was too much of a fast sleeper- and slipped through the sheets as gently as humanly possible. His whole body sighed in comfort when he found Aomine's warmth and hugged him tightly from being.

"Hey," he whispered on his nape, kissing it for good measure, but he received no answer and he didn't want to bother him because he knew Aomine would be exhausted after helping everyone to settle in the chalet today. So he kissed it again, for good night and buried his face in his hair before closing his eyes.

.

"We are done." Akashi announced while heading for his room, followed by Murasakibara who was still chewing something. Kuroko and Kise waved them good bye, Momoi hummed through the cushion and the other three didn't even notice.

"Hey, hey, Kouki," Himuro whispered, leaning onto the smaller man with a wink as they tailed the giant and the emperor.

"W-what is it Himuro-san," he squirmed slightly at the intrusion but mostly at what was coming next.

Himuro wiggled his eyebrows and pulled him closer, talking as if he was sharing a secret. "Did you use the trick I taught you? Huh? Did he like it?"

"Wh-wha…?" Kouki blushed furiously and started trembling. Himuro blinked at him. "Hey, was it so good? Hehe, I knew it!" before he could start melting too Murasakibara pulled the man away from him and he sighed of relief, gripping on to his shirt.

"Why are you sweating so much, Kouki?" Akashi asked as he entered the room and started changing clothes. "N-n-n-n-nothing at all!" he tripped on his own feet while running to the bathroom. Akashi eyed him suspiciously, but said nothing and walked to the chair near the opened window.

"Are not you tired?" he inquired, joining the man near the window.

"I want to take some fresh air before going to sleep."

"I see."

"Do you want to admire the view with me?"

"Ah, y-yes!"

"Then come and sit on my laps."

.

Teppei carried the sleeping burritos bridal-style, leaving only Kuroko and Kise who seemed too comfortable there. Once they were alone, Kise turned the TV and the lights off as Kuroko rolled to his stomach on him and joined their lips together, their intertwined figures enlightened only by the giant Christmas tree not too far away.

Momoi was undressed by her hubby who held her tightly against him under the sheets to keep her from being cold during the night.

.

Midorima settled on the bed to read a little bit before sleeping. "I am so tired." Takao whimpered once again, slowly pulling himself out of his clothes. "Then hurry up and go to bed! You are annoying."

"Shin-chan, so mean," he cried out, crawling to him once he was scantily cladded.

"You will catch a cold." He chastised firmly with a glare.

"Hmm, not if Shin-chan keeps me warm." He purred, sliding under the sheets and snuggling up to the man who growled despite the blush and the protective arm pulling the smaller man closer. Takao chuckled. "Read me a story, Shin-chan!"

"Die!"

.

"Muro-chin was such a pain in the ass today."

"Oww, come on, don't be like that. It was fun, no?"

Murasakibara wanted to maintain a disapproving look on his face but the expecting and flushed expression of his drunken lover was too cute for that. He sighed and lay next to him on his side so that he could face him too. Himuro giggled and pulled him into a kiss.

"Eww, Muro-chin tastes bad."

"That is wine, Atsuchi."

"I don't like wine then."

Himuro rolled his eyes. "What do you like except from snacks?" Murasakibara smiled, his gut-wrenching and sexy smile that left Himuro breathless and more drunken than he already was. "I like Muro-chin."

"Hey, let's have sex!"

"Muro-chin, the walls are too thin. Aka-chin will get mad again and I don't want to be lectured like Mine-chin and Kazu-chin."

"Che."

"Muro-chin is so cute." He effortlessly stretched a hand to turn off the light as another one pulled the sheets on both of them and Himuro slid his legs between Murasakibara's.

"Haaa, the bed is so fucking soft. What a waste."

"Indeed."


End file.
